Valhalla Twilight Series
by TheLastSuperSaiyan1987
Summary: A series of stories that take place throughout the trilogy and after, Details the love that grew between Lightning and Fang. Slight AU and OOC, all chapters are based off of Owl City songs. Chapter 3 coming soon.
1. Valhalla Twilight

Valhalla Twilight

**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever! I have been coming to this site since middle school and I am just now posting something lol. It's just a one-shot that came to me while listening to the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City over and over lol. So anyway I do not own the song Vanilla Twilight it belongs to Owl City and I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of the characters they are owned by Square-Enix. **

How long have I been here? I ask myself this every endless day in this timeless realm, a realm that has no time, ever since I was swept away and erased from

time I have let so many memories erode away but there are a few things I will never forget. My sister Serah, the one who I risked everything to save and just

when I got her back I was taken away from her, fate has always been cruel to me, from losing my parents, to sacrificing my childhood, to becoming a

L'Cie and now being a faded memory in the hearts of my loved ones. I still think of my friends, the one's from my journey as a L'Cie. Snow that idiot that my

sister fell in love with, but in the end I came to accept him. Hope that small and frightened boy who I took under my wing, he is

like a little brother to me and I know he will be something great one day. Sazh the one who was with me when all this started, he was another father figure I

never had and was like that to all of us and how can I forget Vanille, her perky and cheerful attitude always kept us going. And

then….there was her.

**_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you, poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you dear cause I wish you were here. _**

When I first met her..well I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, I didn't trust her but I had no choice in that situation. First thing I noticed was her fighting

skills, she was truly a skilled warrior, something that I would come to admire. We made a great team, to the point where we always fought in perfect sync. Our

first talk didn't go well, to find out that she was the reason my sister ended up a L'Cie caused the only reaction I knew how to give, I hit her, yes I hit her

and she joked about it. That infuriated me to no end to the point that I wanted to hit her again, but I looked into her eyes and could see how sorry she was

and so I let it go, holding a grudge in that situation would of accomplished nothing but a quick death. I really got to know her during our time on Gran Pulse,

she always wanted to pair with me on watch and of course I would always tell her there was no need but Etro was she persistent, she also checked my brand

way more than anyone else's something that she enjoyed doing since it bugged me. We would talk about everything…well at first only she would, I would just

listen. She told me about her childhood, growing up on Gran Pulse and in Oerba and everything else in between. After several nights I felt my walls around me

starting to crumble as I started talking about myself, my short childhood, my parents death, joining the Guardian Corps., taking care of Serah and anything else

I felt comfortable sharing. It then became apparent that I looked forward to our talks and that…I was falling in love with her.

**_I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._**

Then it happened, we were talking about silly things like past relationships and the topic of that first kiss came up and well the thing was I had never had that

first kiss. Between work and taking care of Serah I never had time for a relationship or anything like that so when I told her she smirked at me and called me by

that nickname that I hated, "Let me be your first Sunshine." And she leaned in and kissed me. Several things ran through my head but one thing that went

through my mind broke my heart "why of all times did I have to fall in love now." I kissed her back, showing her I accepted her gesture and then what came

next shocked even me, she felt the same way about me as I did her. Going against my better judgment I accepted knowing this could be the last chance I ever

had at being with someone. Then we reached Oerba and when we found the village in the state that we did I immediately looked at her and could see the

sadness in her eyes, I wanted to comfort her but knew she needed her space for the time being, but that all changed that night. We decided to spend the

night in Oerba knowing that once we reached Cocoon there would be no time for rest. That night she led me away from the others, to the house her and

Vanille shared back when they lived in Oerba, all it took was three words to make me hers and though most of that night is still a blur, it was the happiest I had

been since before my parent's death. Making love to her for once if only just for one night made the world perfect.

**_I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone, but drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone._**

Once we defeated Orphan we knew what would happen, that Cocoon would fall but none of us expected what else would happen. As we held hands to keep

together I noticed two of our friends were missing and then I spotted them below us as they began to glow and what they were going to attempt dawned on

me as I heard her voice in my head, "I Love You Sunshine". After seeing a bright light everything went dark, but as fast as things went dark it became bright

again as we awoke from crystal stasis and what met my eyes made my heart ache. Cocoon was now held up by a crystal pillar, Fang and Vanille had sacrificed

themselves to save us….she sacrificed everything for me. I felt lost, even the fact that my brand was gone didn't comfort me but when I saw my sister walking

from the pillar, no longer a crystal happiness filled up inside me, because of what my love had did she not only saved me and the other, but also gave me back

my sister.

**_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight, I'll think of you tonight._**

Why…why would you do this, I know I sound selfish but if I have to I will be selfish. Why make me fall in love with you for you just to leave me. Don't you realize

while you sleep for who knows how long I'll be alone. Having Serah back is what I set out to do but…now I'm back where I started. I have another loved one t

rapped in crystal, but this time it's the one I love.

**_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again, and I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you._**

My reunion would be short lived as fate would have it. In a instant the ground came apart and I was swept into the unseen realm, erased from time, to Valhalla

where time stands still. As I stood in front of Etro's throne I could see and feel everything from there, the past, present and the future. I made my choice to

fight and protect the world, I let go of the world I knew so that my sister and loved one's could be safe, but even as I swore myself to Etro, I also swore I

would never forget the love of my life, I would also do this for her, so she would have a world to wake up to…..so we could have a future.

**_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear….._**

I have no idea how long I have been here, maybe just a year or maybe a century, as long as I stay here I'll be able to know when she wakes up, I will not age

here and neither will she in stasis. As long as I stay strong and fight I will get to see and be with her again, I'll go as long as it takes, I will be there when she

wakes up first to punch her for doing this and then to kiss her to show her how much I love her.

**_Oh darling I wish you were here…._**

I promise Fang, we will be together again…..one day.


	2. On The Wing

**On The Wing**

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update I wanted to wait till after school was over to dedicate more time to the story and I'll have you all know I now have my Bachelors degree :). So I have decided to make this longer than a 3 chapter trilogy so we will see how long it goes. Anyway as always R&R please!**

How did it come to this? I never thought things would ever turn out like this. The world is doomed and my sister…is dead….it's all my fault. I'm the one who

went to her for help in stopping Caius, I was the one who sent Noel and Mog to her, I'm the reason she is dead. Etro…why….why did this happen…..I already

lost Fang….why did I have to lose the only family I had left.

**Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky, And we'll stir the stars around And watch them fall away into the Hudson Bay, And plummet out of sight and sound The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills, Where I live in the alpine heights Below the Northern Lights, I spend my coldest nights, Alone, awake and thinking of...the weekend we were in love**

I fought my eternal battle against Caius in Valhalla, while Serah and Noel travelled through time to fix the paradox's that occurred when the chaos was set

free, the chaos that erased me from time, but now…everything has been sent into entropy. Etro is dead and the chaos has been let loose on the planet,

twisting it and transforming it. While I fought Caius…I saw her…I saw Serah….I saw her dying before me..it was only an allusion but I knew it was a sign of

things to come…..Caius used that chance to knock me out…and the world went dark and cold.

**Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull A thousand miles from the tide But photos on the walls of New York shopping malls Distract me so I stay inside I wish the rockets stayed over the promenade Cuz I would make a hook and eye And fish them from the sky, my darling, she and I We're hanging on so take us high To sing the world goodbye...**

While I was out Serah and Noel fought and defeated Caius, and Noel indirectly killed Etro when he killed Caius and the future changed once again…killing my

sister. When I awoke it was to late….Serah was dead and the chaos was let loose. The Chaos took the form of Caius and I fought him once again. My victory

was short lived as the pain of losing my beloved sister came all at once, but then…she came to me, told me she had no regrets and not to forget about her. I

knew one way that Serah would live on…I would keep her alive inside of me in an eternal epitaph. To make up for my sins I will seal myself in crystal so I can be

with my sister…and her.

**I am floating away Lost in a silent ballet I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you Awake to take in the view Late nights and early parades Still photos and noisy arcades My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing! And we can go anywhere**

As the crystal takes me I see her, that cocky smirk of hers, her gorgeous eyes looking right at me, as sleep takes me completely she holds her hand out to me,

"What took you so long Light?". I smile as I feel a blush on my face, I always hated showing any kind of weakness but when its her…I don't care..I will be

weak…..I will be selfish…to be with the one I love. She helps me up and she wraps her arms around my neck as she pulls me into a passionate kiss that could

only be shared between lovers.

**Are you there? Are you there, or are you just a decoy dream in my head? Am I home or am I simply tumbling all alone? **

Is she real?...Or am I just imagining what I want? Her lips taste just like I remember…exotic and wild….I wrap an arm around her waist…her skin is as warm and

smooth as the last time I touched her….it's really her…she's real. She pulls away and smiles at the look of disbelief on my face "Did you think I would let you

spend your time here alone? Come on Sunshine you know me better than that". I smile back letting a small chuckle escape my lips as I pull her close for

another kiss, savoring every moment as I feel her caress my face as I run my hands through her hair. This is what love feels like.

**I am floating away Lost in a silent ballet I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you Awake to take in the view Late nights and early parades Still photos and noisy arcades My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing! And we can go anywhere**

We pull away and I look behind her and I see my sister smiling at us, she is happy for me..to finally find someone who makes me happy, and beside her is

Vanille who is also smiling. I have everything I need here in this endless dream, my sister, one of my dearest friends and of course the woman I love. I know

this won't last forever..all of us will wake at some point and there will be a new battle to fight. But until then I will live in this world, on the wing between reality

and fantasy and for the first time since my childhood…I'm Claire again…and I'm happy.

**Are you there?**

Fang takes my hand and leads me to Serah and Vanille, our surroundings have become a beach with a town in the background….Bodhum my home. As we

make our way to our home in this dream world I gently squeeze Fang's hand and she looks at me "Something wrong Light?". I smile at her and kiss her,

"Nothing at all…and Fang? It's Claire".


End file.
